Represión
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: —¡Natsu! —llamó el niño a su hermano buscándolo a su lado, pero no estaba, el pequeño se había pasado a la habitación de sus padres. Se levantó justamente en el momento en que un fragmento del techo caía en donde había estado situado. Corrió, evitando a toda costa las llamas y cubriéndose la nariz con el brazo, a la habitación de sus padres.


_**Represión**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su propiedad pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Unas pequeñas manitas palmeaban su mejilla, el niño de cabello oscuro abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos y atentos de su hermano menor._

— _Onichan —dijo el pequeño de cabello rosa._

— _¿Qué pasa, Natsu?_

— _Algo sobrevuela la casa —Zeref se incorporó un poco para tratar de escuchar lo que mencionaba su hermanito. No escuchaba nada._

— _Es tu imaginación, Natsu —le dijo sacudiéndole el cabello—. Sé cuánto te gustan los dragones, vuelve a dormir."_

* * *

—¡Zeref! ¡Zeref Dragneel! ¿Puedes escucharnos?

* * *

" _El calor abrasador fue lo que lo hizo abrir pesadamente los ojos. El ver el humo y las llamas alzándose en su habitación fue lo que lo hizo levantarse sobresaltado._

— _¡Natsu! —llamó el niño a su hermano buscándolo a su lado, pero no estaba, el pequeño se había pasado a la habitación de sus padres. Se levantó justamente en el momento en que un fragmento del techo caía en donde había estado situado. Corrió, evitando a toda costa las llamas y cubriéndose la nariz con el brazo, a la habitación de sus padres._

 _Se paralizó cuando la vio: Sin duda era lo que más ardía en la casa. Solamente en la entrada, un muro de llamas se alzaba."_

* * *

—¿Signos vitales?

—Está bien, al parecer, sólo está en shock.

* * *

"— _¡Zeref! —Natsu gritó desde la habitación— ¡Onichan!_

— _Natsu, cariño. Guarda un poco el aire —dijo su madre, luego, la secundó una tos._

— _¡Mamá! —exclamó Zeref— ¡Papá! ¡Natsu!_

— _¡Zeref! —gritó su madre— No hay salida…_

— _¡Buscaré la forma de sacarlos de ahí! —Estaba dispuesto a traspasar el muro en llamas._

— _¡Vete, Zeref! —exclamó su padre— ¡Vete, hijo! Nosotros saldremos, pero vete —se escuchó un grito agudo, luego un llanto._

— _¡Está muy caliente, mami! ¡Hace mucho calor! —el quiebre del techo y los escombros cayendo en la entrada evitando aún más la salida desesperó más a Zeref._

— _¡Vete, hijo! —Sollozó su madre— Ya nosotros no tenemos salvación… —se escuchó otra tos, esta vez, más pequeña._

— _Hay mucho humo, papi… No puedo… Respirar…_

— _¡Natsu! —exclamó Zeref, su aire empezaba a agotarse._

― _¡VETE, ZEREF!"_

* * *

―¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?

―No. Lo último de lo que me acuerdo es de Natsu levantándome para decirme que algo sobrevolaba la casa. ¿En dónde están mis madres y mi hermano?

―Es normal lo que tienes, Zeref. Se llama represión, y es un mecanismo de defensa que utiliza tu cerebro para evitar que recuerdes sucesos que pueden afectarte.

―¿De que habla? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde están mis padres? ¿En dónde está Natsu?

―Un dragón sobrevoló la ciudad y esparció sus llamas por varias casas, entre esas, la tuya. Hubieron más de 30 muertos.

―¿Quiere decir que…?

―Entre ellos, tu familia.

* * *

" _Las llamas se avivaban más y Zeref se negaba a irse, no sin su familia, no sin su hermano menor. No aceptaba creer que su padre, el que siempre creía todo posible, se rindiera tan fácil._

― _¡LÁRGATE! ―exclamó el hombre para después derrumbarse en tos, seguido por una mujer. Natsu ya no se escuchaba._

― _¡Puedo ayudarlos!_

― _¡Vete, Zeref! ―sollozó su madre― Por favor… ―las piernas el niño temblaron mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Zeref tosió, sentía como su aire comenzaba a agotarse._

 _La mujer de cabello rosa sostenía apoyado en su pecho al pequeño niño que ya había dejado de respirar. Ella desde que inició el fuego, y los escombros cayeron tapándoles el paso hacía la salida, había hecho lo posible para que los pulmones de su hijo menor resistieran, pero era inevitable._

― _¿Ya… se fue? ―preguntó tosiendo un poco. El hombre de cabello negro tembló y se derrumbó, su mujer le siguió― Te… amo ―dijo sollozando, sentía que ya no podía respirar. Una mano sobre la suya la hizo mirar a esa dirección, los ojos oscuros de su esposo brillaron con lágrimas._

― _Yo… igual… ―Con sus últimas fuerzas, la mujer colocó a su hijo menor entre ellos, los dos, protegieron el cuerpo del pequeño, aunque ya nada importaba."_

* * *

―Los cuerpos de tus padres resultaron con varias quemaduras, el cuerpo de tu hermano quedó intacto.

―Ujum.

―Los cremaremos, Zeref. Así sus almas se alzarán en paz hacía los dioses.

―¿Por qué tenemos que morir?

―Porque así es el destino que los dioses nos imponen. Nacemos y morimos.

―¿Y siempre es así? ¿No hay alguna solución? ¿No puede haber algo que lo evite?

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Zeref. Despertarás la furia del dios Ankselam.

* * *

" _Sintió que lo cargaban, y vio varias personas lanzando agua para apagar las llamas. Antes de caer en la infinita oscuridad, nada más vio a uno de los que lo salvaban negar con la cabeza mientras miraba a la habitación."_

* * *

Nadie se dio cuenta del niño que robó uno de los cuerpos, el más pequeño, y se lo llevó a una guarida. Zeref, quien ya tenía algunos conocimientos en la magia, logró crear un campo para conservar el cuerpo del pequeño pelirrosa.

―Haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a la vida ―dijo juntando su frente a la de su hermano, que se notaba tan tranquilo en la muerte―. Necesito que vuelvas… Te amo, mi pequeño Natsu.

 _ **Nota: Lloré…Lloré mucho escribiendo esto… Es que hace poco vi un Dou de Keiid sobre justamente esto ¡Y me inspiré a escribirlo! Espero que Mashima nos muestre algo como esto… ¿Quién sabe!**_

 _ **¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS SE ENTUSIASMA Y LA VEZ LLORA PORQUE END AL PARECER YA ESTÁ DESPERTANDO?! ¡NAAAATSUUUUUU!**_


End file.
